I Miss You
by wanderingghost1257
Summary: A one-shot about Annabeth thinking about Percy when he went missing


**A/N: Hi. This is my second fan fiction. Thanks to those who reviewed my first. Anyway, I've been reading a lot of Percabeth fics recently, and to me some of them are (no offence) not that good. So I decided to write my own. Hope you like it.**

It was past midnight in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was asleep in their cabins, no one daring to sneak out in fear of being the harpies' next snack. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of slumber and the occasional squawking of harpies.

Only Annabeth was awake. She was sitting in front of a table cluttered with blueprints, pencils, papers, anything a child of Athena would have. Her blonde curls were tangled and messy, as if she tossed and turned in bed for hours. Her grey eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale, almost as pale as Nico di Angelo.

Annabeth was madly scribbling notes in a notebook, her brain desperately trying to conjure up more plans she could use to find him. But her mind felt thick and sluggish, as if it was swimming in honey.

Annabeth let out a silent groan. She couldn't risk waking her siblings. They would force her to go to bed if they found she was still awake. She had been searching for him for 8 days 16 hours and about 47 minutes. The result: nothing but fatigue. The daughter of Athena hadn't had a good night sleep in 3 consecutive days. Chiron had ordered her to sleep properly tonight. Annabeth knew the centaur was doing it for her own good, but she couldn't but think: was she throwing away an opportunity to find him just because she was tired?

Annabeth shook her head slightly and went back to her notes. She had turned on a small table lamp, but the light somehow made her sleepier. The blonde wanted to use her laptop, the one Daedalus gave her during the Battle of the Labyrinth, but Chiron had taken that away from her for the night knowing full well that she would use it behind his back. Dang, that centaur was smart.

Suddenly, the patter of rain outside caught the daughter of wisdom's attention. She tiptoed to a window and pulled the curtains back gently. The sight of the night sky and the sound of rain immediately greeted her. Annabeth frowned. The camp borders should've prevented any bad weather from entering. Maybe Chiron allowed some rain to fall to supply water to the plants or something.

_Might as well do it here_, Annabeth thought. So she switched the table lamp off, grabbed her notebook, pulled a chair to the window and sat there, flipping through countless pages of notes and diagrams, using only the moonlight and the dim lights that lit the camp up at night to read.

As she was flipping through the pages, something fell out of her notebook. Annabeth bent down and picked it up. She let out a quiet gasp when she saw what it was.

It was a photograph. A photograph of Percy and her in front of Zephyros Creek in the woods. Percy was hugging her from behind, his muscular arms around her neck. Both of them were smiling happily, like Percy had caught her in a game of Tag.

Annabeth's eyes became misty. This photo was taken on August 19th, a day after Percy's birthday, A day after the second Titan War. A day after they became a couple.

A tear slid down Annabeth's cheek. They looked so carefree, so happy. Percy promised he had her back no matter what. He promised he won't leave her side.

Annabeth just couldn't hold back anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks. A few tears landed on the photo, forming perfect droplets on its smooth surface.

It had been a long time since she cried. She had trained herself to always stay strong, to hold back all emotions. When Percy disappeared she fought back the urge to curl up in a corner and cry. She was a daughter of Athena. She needed to stay strong. But she couldn't fight the tears back anymore.

The rain outside became heavier. The soothing sound of the rain lulled Annabeth to sleep. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and she knew she was going to doze off any minute. But this time, Annabeth allowed herself to drift off into slumber. Notebook on her lap, finger curled around the photo, a single thought appeared in her mind before she fell asleep.

Where are you, Seaweed Brain? I miss you.


End file.
